Okaerinasai
by Kannaha
Summary: Il n'avait jamais vu un tel ciel, un soleil si éclatant. Pourtant, derrière ce merveilleux cadeau, se cache le sacrifice de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Entre ce jour sombre où il jeta son coeur dans la fournaise et celui de son réveil ? [Présence de Zeki et Yume - ma petite vision de ce qu'il se passe entre les nuits 92 et 93]


Bonsoir à tous mes petits vampires adorés !

J'étais particulièrement motivée ce soir alors j'ai terminé cet O.S. auquel je pensais depuis déjà quelques temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira : il représente ma vision de la fin de Vampire Knight.

**Titre :** Okaerinasai

**Auteur :** Kannaha

**Rating :** K+/T

**Catégorie :** Anime/Manga, Vampire Knight

**Pairing :** Kaname, Yuuki, Zero

**Disclamer :** Vampire Knight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ... Je n'y pense même pas ... J'aurais fais une méga suite ^^

**Résumé :** Il n'avait jamais vu un tel ciel, un soleil si éclatant. Pourtant, derrière ce merveilleux cadeau, se cache le sacrifice de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Entre ce jour sombre où il jeta son coeur dans la fournaise et celui de son réveil ? [_OS se situant à la fin du manga_]

* * *

><p>Il observait le ciel bleu avec un regard hébété, ses yeux rivés sur ce soleil plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute son existence. Un bruissement de tissus attira son attention sur le duo étrange qui le fixait avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité, il retrouvait en ces deux là les traits fins de sa précieuse Yuuki, sa princesse, sa promise. Alors qu'il se redressait sur l'autel de glace, il ressentit le froid mordant de cette dernière contre la peau nue de sa main, la retirant brusquement, réveillant ses muscles endoloris. La jeune fille se mit à rire tandis que le garçon qui s'accrochait à elle restait de marbre face à ce spectacle déroutant. Ainsi c'était ça, être humain.<p>

« **Viens avec moi. Mère n'aurait pas été heureuse que l'on laisse notre autre père dans une telle situation**. »

Il acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre et se releva avec difficulté : les années d'inactivité de son corps lui reprochant douloureusement de l'avoir ainsi abandonné. Alors qu'il marchait en suivant distraitement les deux enfants, il les détailla un peu plus. Ils devaient avoir quelques centaines d'années de différence, chose courante chez les vampires, mais pas plus de mille ans. _Elle _ressemblait beaucoup à Yuuki : les mêmes cheveux sombre, le même regard noisette et le même tempérament léger et enjoué. _Lui_, était une copie de Kiryuu avec ses cheveux blancs et son regard mauve, il avait, malgré tout, un air beaucoup apaisé et timide : à vrai dire, il ne ressemblait à son père que physiquement si l'on omettait son côté androgyne. Tous deux se tenaient fermement par la main, ne semblant faire qu'un seul être. Sortant de ses pensées, il reconnu la silhouette du manoir Kuran, là où il avait vu sa nouvelle vie commencé, là où il avait découvert la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. La jeune fille poussa la porte et, le garçon toujours accroché au bras de sa sœur, le laissa entrer en premier. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus lumineux et bruyant que dans son souvenir : une armée de petits êtres blonds descendit les escaliers du hall en riant, l'ignorant totalement, à sa plus grande surprise. Une main attrapa la sienne et il tourna la tête en direction de cette main aventureuse. C'était elle, encore. Elle lui sourit avant de le guider vers le salon, lui intimant de s'asseoir alors que son frère en faisait de même et qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle revint avec un plateau contenant quatre tasses, une théière et une enveloppe. Le regard de Kaname se posa sur l'enveloppe : son nom y était élégamment calligraphié et il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Yuuki. Son cœur s'emballa, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la revoir ... Il en prenait seulement conscience. Il tenta de dissimuler son impatience alors que la jeune fille remplissait les tasses.

« **Nee-san ... Pourquoi quatre tasses ? **»

La voix du garçon était aussi grave que celle de Kiryuu mais l'absence d'agressivité dans cette même voix la rendait incroyablement douce. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, énigmatique et, avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en trombe.

« **Yuuki-san a abandonné son idée folle ?! **»

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, essoufflé. Il portait un costume typiquement aristocrate bien que l'absence de veste et sa cravate relâché ne choque pas le regard. Ses cheveux blonds avaient dut être coiffé mais quelques mèches rebelles avaient décidé de ne pas suivre le mouvement, sans doute durant sa course jusqu'au salon. Son regard bleu fixait la pièce dans son ensemble puis fit le tour des protagonistes assis : le garçon, la jeune femme et enfin, ils se posèrent sur lui. Kaname se sentit soudainement mal-à-l'aise : il se sentait totalement décalé avec son manteau, qu'il avait gardé sur les épaules, et sa chemise noire entrouverte.

« **Maître ... Kaname ?** »

Les yeux de l'ex vampire de sang-pur s'écarquillèrent en prenant conscience de la personne qui lui faisait face : Hanabusa Aido. Evidemment, il avait bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue mais c'était bien lui. La jeune femme échangea un regard entendu avec son double silencieux et tous deux prirent leurs tasses avant de sortir, laissant Kaname avec son ancien ami. Hanabusa reprit contenance et vint s'asseoir, droit comme un i, en face de cet homme qu'il avait admiré plus jeune.

« **Tu ... Tu as bien changé ... **»

Hanabusa hocha la tête en silence. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

« **Alors ainsi, elle n'a pas reculé. Elle a été jusqu'au bout**. »

Kaname ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à son tour, ignorant encore tous les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé ses dernières années. Le blond attrapa sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de la recracher marmonnant que la fille comme la mère ne savait pas faire correctement du thé. Il se releva, vidant la tasse de Kaname dans la théière et prit cette dernière en faisant mine de quitter la pièce. La main sur la poignée de la porte. « **Tu ... Vous ... Enfin cette lettre ... Vous devriez la lire avant que je ne reviennes ... **»

Pour la première fois seul depuis son réveil, Kaname se pencha pour attraper la liasse de papier. Ses doigts retracèrent les contours de l'encre, imaginant sa princesse écrire ces mots. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir un papier entièrement couvert de noir.

_Kaname, _

_Nous y voilà enfin, tous les deux, à la dernière page de notre histoire. _

_Quand tu liras ces mots, je ne serais plus de ce monde. J'ai demandé à Shiro de garder cette lettre dans ses affaires pour qu'Hanabusa ne tombe pas dessus. Il me semblait important de te conter ce que tu as manqué, de t'expliquer pourquoi tu te réveilles ainsi, seul. N'ais aucun regret quand à mon choix : je l'ai fais en connaissance de cause, en sachant que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour te ramener parmi nous, pour te montrer mon amour, une dernière fois. Sache que je m'en vais heureuse, je vais retrouver Zero ... _

_Peu après ton départ, la vie m'a donné la chance de mettre au monde deux enfants merveilleux : Shiro et Yue. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Yue ressemble beaucoup à son père. Mais, avant de commencer mon récit, j'aimerais te dire que Shiro est ta fille. Je suis tombée enceinte après cette nuit que nous avions passé la veille de ton départ et je ne l'ai découvert que deux mois après. Ruka a immédiatement prit les mesures nécessaires et j'ai disparu pendant quatre longues années. Nous sommes allées dans une résidence au sud du pays et appartenant à la famille Kain, qui nous accompagnait. Je n'ai jamais eus aussi soif de toute ma vie mais Ruka a bien prit soin de moi. Avant d'apprendre ma grossesse, je survivais comme je le pouvais, repoussant Yori et Zero qui voulaient m'aider, restant près de ton corps comme une veuve éplorée. Sentir Shiro, pour la première fois, a été un déclic pour moi, une renaissance j'avais quelque chose à protéger en attendant ton retour. La naissance de Shiro a été difficile, je te passe les détails mais lorsque j'ai vu notre enfant, j'ai vraiment regretté que tu ne puisses toi même la voir : elle était magnifique et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Ruka et Akatsuki se sont mariés peu après, juste avant notre retour auprès des autres. Dès notre arrivé, j'ai amené Shiro près de son corps, comme chaque année qui suivit, pour qu'elle sache qui était son père et que, je l'espérais, tu puisses sentir sa présence. _

_Je pense qu'il est temps, pour moi, de te parler de nos amis, de ces gens qui croyaient en toi hier comme aujourd'hui. Comme je te l'ai écris plus haut : Ruka et Akatsuki se sont mariés pendant notre séjour dans le sud, ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps parmi nous et ont décidé de se retirer du monde public pour la santé de Ruka, toujours très faible après la grande bataille du QG de la guilde des hunters. Il me semble qu'elle est morte il y a quelques années : ils étaient resté un couple très discrets et la cérémonie n'a réuni qu'un petit nombre de proches. _

_Concernant notre cousin, Senri, et son amie de toujours, Rima, ils sont restés ensembles et soudés comme jamais. Ils ont continué leur travail de mannequin jusqu'à ce que leur jeunesse éternelle ne devienne un vrai problème. Rima est restée dans le monde de la mode, ouvrant sa propre agence alors que Senri est venu m'aider à gérer nos deux familles. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés mais ont eut une fille il y a quelques années. Ils vivent aujourd'hui dans une maison dans le centre ville près de ce qu'il reste de l'Académie Cross._

_En parlant de Cross, Kaien est venu de nombreuses fois m'aider lorsque Shiro était petite. Il a également contribué à restaurer un équilibre entre les vampires et les humains. Bien sur, l'Académie n'a jamais rouvert et il a dut céder la place de président de la guilde des hunters mais je pense qu'il se sentait plus heureux, enfin libéré. Il s'est mis à la recherche de son vieil ami, Isaya-sama, et est décédé voilà plus de 500 ans. Même s'il avait des gènes vampires en lui, il restait un humain dont la vie était arrivée à son terme. _

_Concernant Yagari-sensei, il a remplacé Kaien Cross à la tête de la guilde jusqu'à ce que Zero soit en âge de reprendre le flambeau. Nous n'avons jamais été proches mais je sais qu'il a eut à cœur de reprendre ton combat et de punir les vampires des hautes sphères qui se croyaient intouchables. Bien sur, tout cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour et il a fallut le soutient de nombreux vampires pour que la société retrouve son calme et que Shiro et moi soyons à l'abris. En autre, Seiren est resté près de lui, après que j'ai refusé qu'elle me suive partout comme mon ombre. _

_Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelle de Takuma-kun non plus. Après la mort de Sara, il est resté très distant dans ses relations avec moi : je pense qu'il revoyait en moi, les évènements de ce jour là. Il a reprit la tête des industries Ichijô et à aider à éliminer les Blood Tablets crées par Sara. Je sais qu'il a gardé un contact étroit avec Hanabusa, aussi, il faudra sans doute que tu lui demandes directement. Avec l'aide d'Aido, ils ont crée une troisième génération de Bood Tablet a partir d'un dérivé de mon sang. _

_Même si je pense qu'Hanabusa est le mieux placé pour parler de lui même, je pense qu'il passera certain sujet sous silence. Peu après mon retour avec Shiro, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Yori et après quelques temps à se tourner autour, ils se sont mariés. La famille Aido n'a pas vraiment apprécié que l'hériter épouse une humaine, d'autant que Yori a refusé d'être changé en vampire, ne pouvant vivre au manoir famililal, ils sont venus s'installer avec moi dans notre maison de famille. Ils ont eut trois enfants ensembles et nous sommes les parrains de leur aîné : Kato. Ils ont eut encore un fils, Takeru, et une fille, Serei. Peu après la naissance de leur troisième enfant, Hanabusa est tombé sur un vieux livre dans la bibliothèque des Kuran. J'ai immédiatement reconnu ton écriture et, après quelques recherches, Hanabusa a décidé de reprendre tes expériences. Yori est morte à l'âge de quatre-vingt six ans. Aido s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir trouvé, à temps, le remède changeant un vampire en humain. La solution lui est apparut une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Nombreux sont les vampires, de tous level, à faire la demande pour être transformé en humain et parmi les enfants Aido, Serei a demandé à en faire partie, tout comme Takeru. Je pense que ça a dut être très difficile pour lui de faire ça, mais il a accepté leur décision. Aujourd'hui, il vit toujours ici, avec Shiro, Yue et moi ainsi que ses nombreux petits enfants, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires. _

_Pour ma part, j'ai eus beaucoup à faire et j'ai pris conscience de tout ce travail que l'on te demandait en étant représentant de la famille Kuran. J'ai compris la raison pour laquelle nos parents et même toi, lors de ma renaissance, m'aviez cachée au monde entier : j'ai protégé Shiro de la haute société jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de se défendre toute seule. Etonnamment, elle a toujours eut un caractère bien trempé : je ne sais pas d'où elle tient cela. Elle avait cinquante ans lorsque Zero est devenu mon compagnon et elle l'a tout de suite accepté : Zero a, tant bien que mal, tenté de lui offrir une figure paternelle en ton absence et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais assez remercier pour cela. Notre relation n'était un secret pour personne, même avant que l'on officialise, mais j'ai conscience que cela a été dur pour Maria Kurenai qui, même un siècle après, aimait toujours autant Zero. Elle a subitement disparue après cela ... Je culpabilise encore. Nous ne nous sommes pas marié, avec Zero : la paix fragile qui existait entre vampire et humains n'aurait pas supporté une union entre une sang-pur et le président de la guilde des hunters, vampire autrefois humain. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais de nouveau enceinte, l'avis de Zero a changé et ... Nous avons finalement sauté le pas. Aussi, ne t'étonne pas de voir des papiers au nom de Yuuki Kuran-Kiryuu. Zero est mort il y a vingt ans et son décès a été une terrible épreuve pour moi et j'ai beaucoup hésiter à demander à Hanabusa de transformer Shiro et Yue en humains : dans ces derniers mois, Zero supportait mal la soif et je ne voulais pas que mes enfants ressentent cela. _

_J'aurais aimé que tu puisses bénéficier du remède d'Aido, j'aurais aimé être là à ton réveil mais c'est un fait : tu ne te serais jamais réveillé. Je suis très heureuse de faire cela pour toi et je vais te confier les derniers mots de Zero, à ton encontre. _

_« La présence de Shiro a toujours illuminé le monde, j'ai été très heureux d'être son père le temps de cette vie. Aussi, je te la confie en espérant que tu sauras protéger ce petit être qui tient de toi. Je te confie également mon fils, tout comme, un jour, tu m'as laissé ta fiancée et ta sœur. Puisse-tu l'aimer comme le tien, autant que Shiro est devenue ma fille. »_

_J'entends les pas d'Hanabusa dans le couloir. _

_Sache que tu es resté, à jamais, mon premier amour. _

_Mes pensées t'accompagnent. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Yuuki. _

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une nouvelle vie, il le savait c'était une seconde chance. La voix de Shiro retentie dans la pièce et, Yue toujours près d'elle, elle se disputait gentiment avec Hanabusa. Tous trois regardèrent l'ancien vampire fondateur et la jeune femme sourit de nouveau.

**« Bon retour à la maison. Papa. **»

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'était un OS assez court mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Je m'excuse des quelques fautes qui ont put trainer dans le coin: j'étais très fatiguée quand j'ai enfin fini d'écrire cet OS et je n'ai pas de bêta donc ... Voilà ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, je ne m'étais encore jamais attaqué à écrire sur VK mais j'ai d'autre idée qui me viennent donc ... Vous me reverrez bientôt je pense.<p>

Pour les lecteurs de mes autres fics et particulièrement ceux qui attendent le dernier chapitre du Two Shots sur Sakura et Gaara, pas de panique, il arrive très vite ! De plus, une traduction est en cours de ... Traduction pour un O.S. surprise, je vous laisserais découvrir tout ça ...

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, un petit MP, j'aime recevoir de vos nouvelles ;)


End file.
